


Mutual

by cmlewis22



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Legal Teen, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmlewis22/pseuds/cmlewis22
Summary: Eve awakens in the middle of the night desperate for a glass of water. Will what she finds downstairs quench her thirst?_____Or, Villanelle is nanny to Eve’s young daughter. Villanelle however, takes certain liberties when everyone is asleep
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever written, and I did so in about 10 minutes, so I apologise in advance for its quality. 
> 
> I’m not great with the characterisation, but it’s just something to pass the time during quarantine until Season 3 is released! Also, Villanelle is 19 in this fic, so it’s all good and legal! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Eve hated waking up thirsty. If there was one thing she couldn’t stand it was being awoken in the middle of the night gasping for a drink. She slid her feet into her slippers and made her way downstairs, making sure to check to see if her daughter was still asleep on her way down. 

As she reached the doorway of the kitchen she heard a noise, seemingly coming from the living room. Believing everyone to be in bed she grabbed a weapon from the kitchen as fast as she could and slowly made her way to fend off the intruder. 

There was a faint glow seeping through the ajar door, and as Eve peered into the room ready to scream and pounce on the stranger, the words instantly died on her tongue. Before her lay her daughter’s nanny, Villanelle, legs spread, fingers buried deep inside her as she slowly fucked herself. 

Eve never considered herself to be gay. Of course she found some women attractive, captivating even, but she only ever let her fantasies extend so far as watching lesbian porn a handful of times. She married her husband 15 years prior, a weak willed man whom she rarely saw, he came with with a god awful moustache she wishes she could tear off his mundane face. Okay, so maybe she doesn’t like men all that much either. But gay? Never. That was until her eyes fell upon Villanelle sat bare on her sofa grinding down on her own fingers. 

Eve knew she should walk away, she was infringing upon an extremely intimate moment, but her eyes couldn’t be torn away from the ethereal sight before her. She could feel her own pleasure building as she heard the low moans and gasps of the young woman. 

Desperate for release she was about to leave when two eyes captured her own. Eve inhaled sharply as she dropped the wooden spoon she brought to fend off the attacker onto the floor beside her. She’d be caught. Villanelle would know she was a dirty creep, who had been preying on her. 

Time seemed to stop as they stared at one another, then Villanelle began to rub her clit as she maintained eye contact. Slowly picking up the pace as she pushed her shirt up and squeezed her breast, pinching her nipple, hard. Eve moaned at the sight as she felt her stomach tighten. 

“Eve, please.” She froze as she heard her name fall from the teens lips. 

“Fuck, Eve, please”, the girls voice faltered as she slid two fingers into herself with little resistance. Dragging her fingers out and then curling them as she slid inside herself, again, and again. 

Simply put, Eve was hypnotised by what she was witnessing, and hearing her name being spoken in such a desperate tone finally made her snap. She quickly shoved her hand down her pyjama bottoms feeling how wet she was already as she ran her fingers along her entrance, slowly beginning to stroke her clit. 

Her eyes met Villanelle’s again as she slipped two fingers in, she whined at the slight release of pressure but it still wasn’t enough. Villanelle had become more erratic in her movements, her hips pushing off the seat as she met every thrust with practiced precision.  
Eve daren’t think about how she became so skilled for fear she’d come from the thought alone. Her pace picked up as she felt beads of sweat running down her neck, desperate to come with Villanelle. She brushed her thumb over her clit and gripped hold of the door frame as her knees buckled from the pleasure. “How could one girl who’s so young and seemingly innocent bring her to this?”, she thought to herself. 

Villanelle was close. Eve’s name fell off her lips as she fucked herself faster, her toes curling as the pleasure began to rapidly build. She wanted to be pinned down by her employer and fucked senseless in each and every position she could think of. She’d fantasised about it everyday since she got the job caring for her child. Which is why, as she looked Eve in the eyes as the sound and smell of pure arousal filled the air, she knew she would have her way soon. 

The pair frantically began to fuck themselves harder, desperate for release, either name spilling from their lips in a swirl of passion. Eve could see the sweat bead running down Villanelle’s cleavage, and she wanted nothing more than to lick across her body with her tongue, tasting the salt as she took her in her mouth. 

Just as the pressure had nearly reached its peak Eve heard a door slam. She tore her eyes away from Villanelle and frantically pulled her hand out of her bottoms. She heard her husband call out signalling his unwelcome arrival into their shared home. She glanced back into the living room just to catch Villanelle staring at her as she began to suck on her dripping fingers moaning lightly as she cleaned her come off of them. Eve could’ve come at the sight, and it was then she knew that she’d stop at nothing to mark the young girl as her territory. 

Eve went to bed soaking wet, with images of the young girl seared into her memory. She’d wake up the next morning aching for release, and still thirsty.


End file.
